


;;--> purgatory

by Black



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All the fun things fnaf suggests, Child Death, Expirimental, Gen, Gore, Torture, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: Afton, what have you done to them?





	1. Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
> Listen I wrote a bunch of crazy shit for fnaf years back and I never posted it because I didn't think anyone would care to read. After watching the new lore stuff today in UcN I couldn't help myself. My skin crawled. Wow. Thanks Scott. That Japanese shit fucked me up.
> 
> Foxy has always spoken to me - along with the other original three. I kinda wanna visit each child. 
> 
> I'm not totally up to date with canon so I'm taking some liberty.  
> Feel free to correct me otherwise.
> 
> Up first is my boy Foxy.

When he was younger his father had told him that when he used his imagination, he could be anything he wanted. anything he wanted. anything he wanted.

anything he -

_wanted to cry and screaming as those strong hands pinned him down and there was a trembling in his tiny thighs as his eyes widened in surprise and the blood oh the red oh the red oh the red_

mangy fur breathes life into the open air as he stalks out from behind his curtain, broken jaw flapping loosely on the snapped hinges as he shakes. _Look daddy - I’m a pirate captain, I have a ship!_

Head twitching, ear swinging brokenly as his pointed teeth glint in the flashing of the camera. Purgatory, you’re in purgatory

You can be anything you want.  
You could have been anything.

You could have

“Come down to the pirate’s cove!” His voice crackles through the failing box, his dingy, coagulated fur falling off in chunks as he drags himself forward. forward. the camera clicks, the software hums and screeches and

he takes off running down the hall

he takes off

_running for his father’s open arms, pudgy fingers spread and waiting and willing to take me home take me home take me home please don’t let the bad man drown me don’t let him open my stomach -_

Oh.

He gargles, garbles.

slams his hook into the door and drags and his programming screeches screams for him to retreat please retreat his programming

_screams as there are gentle hands guiding his soul along and muttering to him that he can be anything he wants. anything he wants as long as he used his imagination._

_Daddy, I wanna see Foxy._ _  
_ _Daddy, I wanna be Foxy._

_He’s a pirate, just like me - he has a ship!_

_Doesn’t he?_

“It’s your o-o-old pal Foxy!”

His pin-prickled eyes meet the camera as he stands stone still, peeking.  
peeking now.

_It’s me._


	2. Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's eat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I coulda put some fun cannibalism in here but ahhh - I think I'll loop that into my next chapter with Bonnie.   
> I didn't want to overwhelm the piece.   
> I'm keeping these small on purpose. 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you are. these are mostly for a bit of fun.

All is quiet.

The camera blinks unsteadily - he’s watching.

_ Her father had taken her down to the party for her birthday. She had worn a yellow dress. She liked the way it fluttered around her as she turned, her chubby fingers curled against the table as she laughed. _

_ Her friends -  
_ _ Her friends all threw their hands up and - _

_ She _

glances at Foxy from her place on the stage. glances at Bonnie. glances at Freddy. Rooted to the spot and crucified with a platter and cupcake, she no longer breathes. no longer caterwauls in excitement she can no longer

_ shrieks, she shrieks! _

_ “Let’s eat!”  _

_ The cake is two dozen cupcakes and the character on top is her favorite. Chica, Chica the chicken! A funny bird, eyes brightly dead - offering her cupcake as she jerks and fixates, oh she fixates on that yummy bite and oh! _

_ A stumble as the Freddy bumps her and knocks it all over her dress. A whine - tiny hands demands the crumbs from her favorite yellow dress. yellow. yellow. Like Chica - yes! _

_ That’s why she had worn her yellow dress. _

_ “Daddy!”  _

_ She begs his attention - he’s chatting with another parent, positioned near the pirate's cove. Out of order, she can’t read. But she knows, the intercom apologizing for Foxy’s long-term pirate adventure that would leave him far from shore and  _

Chica can see him. 

Mangled and red, trembling behind the pulled curtain. 

Are you frightened?   
Are you frightened? 

_ “Are you frightened?” _

_ His fingers are cold.  _ _   
_ _ His fingers are cold. _

_ Up her belly and - _

Foxy runs, throws hands above his head and Chica slips off of the stage, stiffly trudging into the kitchen as Bonny and Freddy rest quietly. Eyes deep and dark. Full of anger. Twitching childishly, trying to beckon their tired feet. 

She stalks past the smears of - what is that again? 

Pots and pans clattering to the floor, crumbs scattered throughout the steel tables and the metal thoughts. 

_ She had slipped out of her seat to find the bathroom, wash that pretty dress off herself. Daddy wouldn’t mind - he said that she was a big girl today! _

Foxy, have you failed? 

She slips out, cupcake and platter in hand.

_ “Shh now, big girls don’t cry.” _

She peers into the camera, mouth agape to show her pretty teeth. pretty teeth. The tattered yellow of her suit needs to be cleaned. 

It’s me.


End file.
